Peacemakers
by aD1990
Summary: Morgan and Virgil just received their sheriff badges in Tombstone, AZ. WYatt tries to make them change their mind. Doc's in here too, of course. R&R please. I don't own Tombstone or the characters... T for some strong language


Wyatt Earp simply couldn't believe his eyes. That Virgil risked his life in the name of the law was understandable, since the man had always been the kind to make sure citizens abide by the law, but that he was dragging Morgan in this with him was simply unbelievable. As big brother, Virgil was supposed to make sure his baby brother Morgan remained safe, out of trouble. Getting Morgan to be sheriff of Tombstone wasn't what Wyatt called safety.

"Jesus, Christ why are you gettin' mixed up in this, Morgan?" Wyatt burst out, anxious and grieved. Why had all three come to Tombstone in the first place? To live on their lives peacefully and in quiet. As any citizen. Not as peacemakers... "What are ya tryin' to prove? That now you're part of the law, you're invincible and everyone must obey you? I tell you, you shouldn't start gettin' too much attention to yourself. That's a fuckin' dangerous game... For God's sakes, you're just a kid!"

"I'm not a kid, I'm older than Doc!" was the only thing Morgan could find to defend himself against Wyatt.

"Well, Doc's got more common sense than you, then, cause he don't get into this kind of trouble!" Wyatt, disappointed in Morgan's insane behavior, knew this would affect his younger brother, for Morgan looked up to Doc.

Whenever Doc was the center of a discussion, Virgil always intervened and spoke his mind on the boy. Of course, he did so that night. "That's for sure, he's pretty much avoidin' any business with the law. Doc ain't no fine example for Morgan, anyway. The man gets into all sorts of trouble all day long..."

"Leave Doc out of this. Both of ya. Doc ain't the problem, here." Wyatt ordered his brothers.

"Yeah, for a change, I say...!" Virgil remarked rightly.

"Look, all I'm sayin' is think about what yer doin'. Make sure you won't regret it in the future... cause I did." Wyatt suggested, trying to make them -and especially Morgan- reconsider their reckless and foolish decision.

"Jesus, Wyatt, you ain't the only one entitled to wear the goddamned badge!" Virgil burst out.

"That's not what I said, Virgil! I'm only tryin' to get Morg to see reason!"

"I don't need you to do that, Wyatt. Believe it or not I thought this through. I know what I'm doin'."

"Yeah? Good, cause that makes one of us," Wyatt retorted, angered.

"Good evenin', gentlemen," a familiar voice followed by a cough came from behind them. Sensing the somewhat tensed situation between the brothers, Doc added, "Am I interrupting a family moment?"

"Not at all, Doc, I was just leavin'," Wyatt answered, glad his friend had arrived, for he knew there was nothing he could do to make his brothers change their mind. He needed some cheering up, and Doc was the perfect person for it.

"Oh, Morgan," Doc said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "I see you've got a nice silver jewelery on the chest. Followin' in the footsteps of your older siblings?" Only Wyatt sensed the sarcasm in Doc's words.

"Indeed, Doc," Morgan said, proud. "Just got sworn in."

"Very impressive..." Doc answered with more sarcasm. This time, Virgil sensed it too.

"What'd ya want, Doc?" He asked with his deep voice.

"Virgil, refined and smooth as ever, I see." Doc retorted with a false smile. "Don't you worry, now, I won't be botherin' you boys much longer. Wyatt, how about a drink at the Oriental?"

"I'd sure love that, Doc."

"Lead the way, my friend. Virgil, Morgan, a pleasant evenin' to you both," Doc said, tipping his hat.

"Likewise, Doc," Virgil answered, glad the infamous young tubercular would be out of his sight. If it weren't for Wyatt, the stern Virgil would never talk or be in the company of Doc Holliday. This man was plain trouble. He drank too much and got involved in fights. A behavior unacceptable to a lawman, and that is why Virgil had trouble understanding why Wyatt enjoyed Doc's company so much, for Wyatt, too, was a lawman. But there was a strong bond between Wyatt and Doc that wasn't understandable to others; a bond that would tie them together forever. As he watched Wyatt and Doc leave, making their way towards the Oriental, Virgil knew the two of them would never separate and he found himself being somewhat thankful for Doc for watching over his brother's back all the time. For if Doc hadn't been there in Dodge, wouldn't Wyatt be dead already? Doc, the dying tubercular, must have made himself a promise to be there to protect Wyatt with his own life if needed. How could Virgil blame Doc for being Wyatt's guardian angel?


End file.
